whoopwhooplandfandomcom-20200214-history
The University Regiment
'The University Regiment' Prior to the 2030 overhaul of the Australian Defence Force, each state had a battalion sized university "regiment" for officer training. Under the new regimental system of 2030 a single university regiment was formed that has within it battalion and company sized sub-units, based at numerous universites to uphold the tradition of university based officer training. 'Officer Training' The primary role of the University Regiment is officer training. Army Reserve Officers, attending university, are given basic military training as well as other ...... 'Staff Cadets' Whilst undergoing training as a member of the University Regiment, students are adressed as Staff Cadet (SCDT), which is also their rank. As this rank is not comissioned they are not technically officers and do not usually have subordinates. As Staff Cadets they technically belong to the Corps of Staff Cadets (CSC), which is first in order of precedence of all of the corps in the Australian Army. Despite the officer trainees being members of the Corps of Staff Cadets the students wear the unit colour patch (UCP) and the unit shoulder patch (USP) of their parent battalion. They also wear the cap badge of their battalion unit. Two sub-units also have their own special insignia that they have inherited from the pre-2030 restructure of the ADF. These are the Monash University Staff Cadet Company (MONUR) and the Sydney University Staff Cadet Company (SUR). As both these sub units were originally regiments in their own right pre-2030, they have carried on the traditions of those units in their current form. 'Ready Response Force' Each battalion of the University Regiment (UR) is required to maintain a platoon sized element to contirbute to their state's Ready Response Force (RRF). The ready response force provides a quick reaction force for domestic security incidents and civil asistance when required. 'High Readiness Reserve' The High Readiness Reserve (HRR) is a combat force of army reservists who maintain a short notice readiness capability. The University Regiment's (UR) battalions reside within each of the state reserve brigades. The state reserve brigades maintain a rifle company combat team at high readiness, regardless of the state of readiness of the brigade, and when the brigade itself is at its ready phase of it's reset-readying-ready cycle, it is to provide a battalion strenght unit at the high readiness level. members of the University Regiment contibute significant numbers to the High Readiness Reserves within the State Reserve Brigades. 'Structure' Each of the battalions within the University Regiment have the same basic structure. The Battalion HQ acts as the units command and control element. Within the HQ is the Training Development Cell. The training development cell is responsible for edeveloping and implementing the training modules to the members of the staff cadet companies who are both university students and members of the Army Reserve. The HQ also contains the Operations Cell which amongst other things is responsible for maintaining the Ready Response Force and High Readiness Reserve Capabilities within the regiment. Also within the HQ is a dedicated Recruitment Cell, that actively seeks candidates for the Army Reserve Officer training program within the higher education facilities of Australia. In addition to the HQ Element, there is a dedicated Training Company that delivers the actual training to the staff cadets. Within the training team is a driver training cell, an infantry skills training cell amongst others, and contains various instructors from primarily both the Royal Australian Infantry Corps (RAIC) and the Royal Australian Army Educational Corps (RAAEC) Each battalion has two companies of Staff Cadets. Within the Staff Cadet Companies there may also be regionally detached sub-units. For example the Beersheba Staff Cadet Company (Adelaide) has a regionally detached sub unit in the Northern Territory. Each battalion also contains a logistics support company. Within this company is a catering cell, transport cell, Q-Store, Workshop cell and a security cell. 'Organisation' 2nd Division 15th Brigade Combat Team *Nth Qld Universites Battalion, the University Regiment (NQUR) **James Cook Townsville Staff Cadet Company **James Cook Cairns Staff Cadet Company 3rd Division 8th Brigade Combat Team *Universities of New South Wales Battalion, the University Regiment (UNSWR) **UNSW Staff Cadet Company ***New England Staff Cadet Detachment **Sydney University Staff Cadet Company (SUR) ***Charles Sturt Bathurst Staff Cadet Detachment ***Riverina Universities Staff Cadet Detachment 6th Division 11th Brigade Combat Team *Queensland Universites Battalion, the University Regiment *Brisbane Staff Cadet Company *Jacka Company of Staff Cadets **Gatton Staff Cadet Detachment 7th Division 4th Brigade Combat Team *Melbourne Universities Battalion, the University Regiment (MUR) **Melbourne University Staff Cadet Company **Monash University Staff Cadet Company (MONUR) 9th Brigade Combat Team *Adelaide Universities Battalion, the University Regiment (AUR) **Beersheba Staff Cadet Company (Adelaide) ***Northern Australia Staff Cadet Detachment **Tasmania Staff Cadet Company 13th Brigade Combat Team *West Australian Universites Battalion, the University Regiment (WAUR) **Beersheba Staff Cadet Company (WA) **Perth Staff Cadet Company Battalion Cap Badges 180px-Melb_ur.gif|Melbourne Universities Battalion, the University Regiment (MUR) 180px-QUR_unit_badge.gif|Queensland Universities Battalion, the University Regiment (QUR) images.jpg|Adelaide Universities Battalion, the University Regiment (AUR) 180px-UNSWR_badge.png|Universities of NSW Battalion, the University Regiment (UNSWR) images (1).jpg|West Australian Universities Battalion, the University Regiment (WAUR) 180px-MonUR_Logo (1).png|Monash University Staff Cadet Company, Melbourne Universities Battalion, the University Regiment (MONUR) 180px-Sur_badge.gif|Sydney University Staff Cadet Company, Universities of NSW Battalion, the University Regiment (SUR) x Category:Regiments